Phantasm
by Blowing Wind
Summary: The death of his wife had left Darien bitter towards the world. When Serena showed up as his daughters tutor, the feeling of completeness arise, but will he accept the second chance at love from his late wife splitting image?


Prologue.

* * *

.  
_**Phantasm: ****An ****illusory likeness ****of something ****or **__**someone.**_

**.  
.  
.  
Rome, 1999.  
.  
.   
.**

.   
Serenity Darvinski stared at the three stories mansion looming above her with teary eyes. Patting her now nine months pregnant belly, her smile widened as her husband came up besides her. Darien Darvinski looked at his beautiful wife and his hand came up to covers her belly, laying his hands on top of hers.

"So, what do you think?" he questioned, a tint of nervousness was present in his tone.

Serenity smiled at Darien. "It's beautiful. I'm sure it's a beautiful place to raise our little girls."

Darien arched his brows. "How did you know it's a girl? Wait, girls?"

Serenity smile was secretive. "Call it mother's instinct.We're having twins."

Darien was shocked before he recovered. "twins?" he rasped out the word. Serenity nodded her head enthusiastically before letting out aq loud wail as Darien picked up her up and swing her around in circle.

"Darien, be careful." Serenity said with a laughed.

"Twins? Can you believe it?" he said excitingly.

"Yes. I wanted it to be a surprise, but..."

"You're a devil, Serenity."

Darien laughed as he helped his wife up the marbled staircase that lead to the beautiful house waiting for them. The door opened as they both step inside the cool shade the house provided. The inside was even more marvelous. grand staircase sweep at either end of the room, grand chandeliers adorned the top of the ceiling, beautifully shaped sofas and love seat graced the room. Serenity's eyes wondered toward the mahogany playpen and crib that were placed near the kitchen.

"You can watch the baby while you cook...or whatever you women do in the kitchen." said Darien sheepishly. Serenity giggled then grimaced when she felt a kick on her stomach.

"Baby, you must be really want out of there, don't you?" asked Serenity.

Darien grimaced. "Do you need to sit down?" urging his wife towards one of the chair in the living room. Tina, one of the maid appeared, carrying a tray of water and a couple of pills alongside.

"Mistress, your medicine." said Tina. Darien reached out to take the pills and a glass of water, handling it to his wife. "Here. This will make you feel much better."

Serenity gulped down the pills and the water in one quick seconds before handing the materials back to Tina. "Thank you."

"Tina, did you prepare the master suite I asked of you?" questioned Darien.

Tina nodded her head. "Yes sir."

"I think I should get rest before the rest of your family arrived." said Serenity.

"That would be a great idea." remarked Darien. He helped his wife up the staircase toward their bedroom.

"You don't have to stay with me, Darien. I know you have a lot of work to do." Serenity said.

"The company won't go bankrupt without me, love. I'll stay with you." reply Darien.

"Your father won't be too please." scolded Serenity. Darien chuckled.

"Mom was pregnant with me and dad won't leave her side. I'm sure he understood." said Darien. "Besides, I'm looking to spending time with my wife all afternoon. I'm free."

Serenity blushed before smile. "You're bad." she mumbled.

"That I am, love. That I am." replied Darien as he pulled the door closed.

.  
.  
Serenity woke up to an empty bed. She pulled the silk sheet against her naked breasts as she stepped off the bed and slipped her tiny feet into a pair of warm slippers. She walked towards the window, looking out into the barn. The snow was falling outside, covering everything in white dust. Serenity smiled as she imagined her little girl riding the horses playing out in the yard happily. Excited, she went to the bathroom to put on a robe before leaving the room to find her husband. Glancing at the clock, she grimaced when the clock strike twelve. There's only one room where her husband is at this time of the night.

Climbing the stairs, she walked toward the library where the light dimly lit the room. She imagine seeing her husband, sitting behind the large oak desk with all his paperworks neatly done and stack on top one another. Placing her foot on the last stair, Serenity's face contorted into a frown as she cradled her belly. She felt something wet sliding down her legs. The pain gripped her as her slippered foot lost balanced.

The loud piercing scream caught Darien's attention. He hurriedly pushed back the heavy oak chair and strode fast out of the room. The scream was from the second floor. The image of his wife flashed into his mind as he quickened his pace. Darien burst through the door to find Tina, the maid was crying while looking at him with horror. Darien's eyes traveled to the slim form of his wife, laying passively on the floor holding her belly. He was stunned for a minute before shouting for Tina to call the ambulance. Tina dashed out of the room to find the telephone.

Darien cradled Serenity closed to his heart as he whispered to her over his tears. "You're going to be okay, love."

Darien picked her up bridal style as Serenity slowly opened her eyes. "Darien, our daughters." she whispered brokenly.

"They're going to make it, darling. They're strong like their mother." he forced the words out of his mouth, convincing her and himself that everything is going to be alright. The loud wailing sound of the ambulance came closer and closer as he ran full speed toward the vehicle.

"Please help my wife." Darien said brokenly. The nurse looked at him with sympathy before replying, "We'll try out best sir."

The helper placed Serenity inside the ambulance as Darien climbed in after them speeding toward the hospital. .

.  
.

Darien sat dejectedly on the chair provided by the hospital. Serenity has been in the operating room for at least two hours now, and every seconds that passed by had him tied in knot. Wiping away the tears that fell from his blue eyes, he sniffed and stood up to placed his face against the door of the operating room. he almost got hit when one of the doctor opened the door.

"Mr. Darvinski I presume?" he asked.

"Yes." Darien replied.

The doctor looked at him for a second before signaling him to follow into the room. Darien hesitantly follwed.The sight of his wife connected to many oxygen tubes and IV will forever etched in his mind. She looked completely helpless as she lay on the bed surrounded by nurses and doctors. he took one tiny step toward her.

"We're going to try and save the babies." said one of the doctor.

"What about my wife?" Darien was afraid to ask and to hear the answer.

"I'm sorry sir. The chances of your wife surviving is very slim compare to the chances of saving your babies." said the doctor. "She had suffered a heavily internal bleeding."

"I..." Darien couldn't get the words out. Serenity eyes opened slowly, filled with tears, she slowly grasped her husband's hand into hers.

"Darien, save our daughters. Please." she whispered out. Darien tears fell out freely as he looked at her for a long time before nodding his head.

"Please." he said to the doctors.

The doctors nodded their heads as they got started on the operation.

"Sir, would you want to stay through this?" asked one of the nurse.

"Yes."

The doctors proceeded to do cesarian section to take the babies out. It was one of the most horrifying experience he had ever gone through. Just standing there, watching his wife suffer and not able to do anything was enough to make him hate himself. Serenity's eyes begged him to forgive her, to love their girls and to take care of them. He squeezed her freezing fingers and brought them to his lips along with his tears.

"We've got them." said the doctor at last. The nurse brought the babies wrapped tightly in a white sheet to him and Serenity.

"They're beautiful Darien." whispered Serenity as she kissed their downy head. Darien couldn't bring himself to hold his daughters. They looked so much like their mother and he knew that in a matter of second, he's going to loose her.

"Darien, don't you want to meet your daughters?" whispered Serenity. The tears he tried to hold back slipped out.

"Isabella." said Serenity, her voice growing weaker and weaker. The baby girl with bright blue eyes stared at her, her thick lashes slowly closed.

"Madison." Darien chocked out the name. The names that he and his wife picked out if by any chance the babies were girl.

Serenity cried as she held her daughters in her arms, leaning against her husband. The tears of joy for having two beautiful girl and a wonderful husband. The tears of sadness because she can't spend the time to raised her daughters, to watch over them as they grow up.

"I'm sorry, Darien." whispered Serenity. her arms grew slacker as the weight of the babies grew heavier. Darien held her in his arms. "I love you." said Serenity as she smiled through her fallen tears. "You and out daughters."

"I love you too." choked Darien. "Don't leave me, love."

"Be happy, Darien. I want you to be happy. You and out kids." said Serenity. "Tell Madison and Isabella everyday that their mommy love them very much."

"I will and so will you. You will live and we will raised them in our house full of laughter."

Serenity smiled through tears at him as he leaned down to kissed her. The final kiss of goodbye. No matter what happened, she know that she's not going to make it through tonight.

The loud beeping sound from the monitor signaled the heart rate as the line gone flat. Darien hugged Serenity tight to his chest, her slack form leaned against him as her breathing no longer taking in anymore air. The thousands droplets of tears broke through his eyes as he cried in the silent night over the lost of his beloved wife.

.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
Three weeks later...

The Darvinski families lined up on the grassy hills as they watched the casket of Serenity Darvinski being lowered to the ground. Darien was holding his twin daughter, Isabella and Madison Darvinski. He gave each girl a kissed on their downy soft cheeks. The tears once again clouded his vision. After weeks of crying, he wasn't sure there's anymore tears he could shed. His parents and siblings paid their respect to Serenity, yet none was more sorry than he was.

One unseen accident had ripped away his wife and the mother of his children.

_"I love you."_ The soft melodic voice of his wife washed over him in the blowing wind as the dirt began to piled on top of the wooden casket.

"I love you too." Darien whispered out looking at the buried casket and then his daughters, the only connection of Serenity and himself.

"Daddy will protect you with his life, darlings. I promised." said Darien to his little girls as Isabella and Madison looked up at him with their bright blue gaze.

"Daddy promised."

..  
.

* * *

A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKE THE BEGINNING OF MY NEW FIC. THIS ONE IS A LITTLE SAD BUT WILL GET BETTER, I HOPE.  



End file.
